Broken Hearted
by CockroachClusters
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter and she falls in love. What happens when he breaks her heart? Will she become what she hates most or will she forgive and forget? This story is set in the four book. The summary sucks but the story should be real good.
1. The Move

Hey everyone!! This is my first fic. so review. I want to know how well I did (or how bad). If it's aweful then tell me so I can stop writing and cry until my eyes fall out. I'm just kidding, I like reviews even if they're bad. Wait, how do I know if I like reviews, good or bad, if I never had any. Well any who. I love you, just for even considering reading my story, I love you and your my best friend (hugs and kisses). Well, I probably scared you away by now. And to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. Rowling owns everything. But I do own Jasmine and Gally, but I don't own the fact that they are a house elf or a wizard. I didn't come up with the idea of wizards. Hey, I don't think Rowling came up with the idea of wizards either. Who came up with wizards any ways? Okay too much thinking. Reviewing disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling doesn't own the wizard idea. Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.

If Rowling is reading this (which I highly doubt) I'm sorry about the whole owning thing. It seems like I hate Rowling or something, but I don't. I adore Rowling. I'll shut up now!

**Chapter 1**

**The move**

Jasmine spent most of her morning trying to find her other shoe. She was always loosing her shoes. It wasn't like she only had one pair of shoes, as a matter fact she had tons and tons of shoes, they were just missing their mate.

"Hurry up! We want to get to Diagon Alley before the place gets busy." A high pitch voice came from downstairs.

"One sec. I can't find my other--"

"It's down here, under the coffee table."

"Now, how did he know that?" She whispered to herself.

Jasmine was never graceful. As she came down the stairs she tripped over the one shoe she had on. She did a tumble in the air and was coming down for a hard landing when she was magically "caught".

"Thanks." Jasmine said out of breath. She knew the little house-elf at the bottom of the stairs had just "caught" her. Gally, was his name. Jasmine was left in Gally's care when her mother and father died.

After stuffing her feet into her shoe, Jasmine went to the fire place and watch Gally grab some floo powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She stood there thinking of all that happen that week, waiting to use the foo powder. She just move that week and everything was different than her old home. Her new home was smaller. She use to live in a huge manson own by her father. She never had been in half the rooms. But her new home was simple. It was nothing to complain about, it was just that, it was the same as all the houses around her. The neighbors weren't that great. Everyone seem too normal, well, it was the muggle world she did move into. Her neighbor who live across the street kept peeking over her curtains and mumble something then she would leave.

Jasmine missed her old home. It wasn't the fact that she had to move to a smaller home, as a matter of fact , she preferred the smaller house, she didn't trip that offend or get lost. Jasmine missed the smell and the memory in that house. She mostly missed the thought that her parents once lived there. Even thought she never meet her mother she always had dreams of her. Her mother was always misty so Jasmine couldn't see what she looked like, but Jasmine could feel her gentle hand glide around the frame of her face. She could smell her mother's light perfume before she enter the room. And hear her mother's soft voice as she sang Jasmine to sleep.

Jasmine also missed her father, but not as much as her mother. She had no memory of him, so she made up his life. He was likely to be clumsy as her was and a great man. Jasmine had no photos of her father or her mother so she didn't know how they looked like or how they were. She had no clue if she had her mother eyes or her father's nose. When Jasmine got thinking about it, she didn't even know her parents' name. Gally never talked much about her parents. Every time Jasmine tried asking Gally about her parents he would just act like he didn't hear her ask and change the subject. She didn't know anything about her parents, it was as if she had none, as if she came out of thin air.

After moving all their stuff from the old house to the new house, Gally went away to speak with the headmaster of the school Jasmine was to attend. Something about her transferring to the school in her 4th year. Gally told Professor Dumbledore that they ran out of money and had to sell their home and move to a smaller one. Professor Dumbledore accepted her and she was given a school list. That's why they were headed off to Diagon Alley, to pick up her supply.

Snapping back to realty Jasmine grabbed some foo powder threw it in the fire place and yelled "Daigon Alley!" She hated using foo powder. The fact that you had to spin until you vomit out you guts then get smashed into the ground as your landing wasn't quite appealing to her. After another bad landing she just lied on her back trying to swallow down her guts that were treating to come out.

"That was fun!" Gally said as he gave Jasmine a hand up.

"Speak for yourself." She mumble, dusting herself off.

"You know what, we should of just moved you to the floor. You spent half your life there!" Gally joked. Gally was different than most house-elf, because sometimes he forgets he was a house-elf. Gally spent most of his life raising Jasmine, and Jasmine always treated Gally as an equal.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Jasmine sarcastically said, giving Gally a playful shove and almost knocking him over.

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Ok hope you like! It's a bit short. There's really isn't any action in this chapter but the next chapter should have a little. Once Jasmine at Hogwarts there should be a lot of cool and juicy scenes. Keep reading it gets better I promise! Love ya! Review now! please!


	2. Daigon Alley

Here's another chapter. I really didn't get creative in this chapter so it might be a bit boaring, but the end is quite intresting. Hope you love!!!

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter but I don't own it. Even thought I seem to know everything to do with Harry Potter and read the books at least 50 time each, I still don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

**Daigon Alley**

Gally and Jasmine walked around Diagon Alley for a bit trying to find all the shops. Jasmine never been to Diagon Alley. She been to wizard shops and all that kind of stuff, but this place was different. It was huge and busy. Jasmine wanted to see everything and go to every shop even the one that was labeled "Rieu's useless stuff you'll never need". Everything was awesome.

"Jasmine, you got that?"

"What? umm... sure." Jasmine didn't hear a single thing Gally had just said.

"Jasmine! Robes! What am I going to do with you!" He mumble. Then he said very slowly so Jasmine would understand "You (pointing at Jasmine)..Shop (pointing at a near by shop)..Robes..(pointing at Jasmine's robes she had on)."

"OOOOKKKK." Jasmine said even slower and giving Gally a thumbs up

"Get robes! What am I to get? Robes! Get robes!" Jasmine sang happily to herself and scaring a few people in the process.

A few kids were gathering around a shop's window. Jasmine decided to check out what everyone was looking at. It was a broom shop. The kids were all looking at a magificent firebolt. They were all talking loudly about how much they wanted it. Jasmine remember when she was little and she use to ride her old comet broom day and night until Gally force her to eat and sleep. She wanted that broom. It had everything. It was the best of the best. She could see herself riding it over the plans of Europe. The image was perfect.

"I'll take it!" Jasmine screamed in delight. The little kids stepped back from her. "Umm...sorry."

She left the shop, happy as can be. She had the worlds best broom, no the universe best broom. She was so happy she was skipping. Jasmine couldn't wait to take it out on a test drive. Out of no where, a blonde hair boy ran right smack into her.

"Eat dirt ha Foe's chore end!" Her and the boy said toghether. They said it so quietly that neither one of them heard each other. As a matter of fact neither one of them notice they even said it.

"Ouch! That hurt." Jasmine moaned.

"Hey, watch where the bloody hell you're going!" The boy said coldly. Jasmine thought of how rude this guy was.

"Me ran into you!" Jasmine said in the coldest voice she could master, and in a more confuse voice she said "Wait, I have that wrong. It's the other way around. Oh, poop!" [thought I would add "poop" instead of "crap" or "shit" or something like that, I never heard anyone use poop. I wonder how many ways there is to say poop. Let's see dokee, feces, dong,......]

The boy broke into a fit of laughter. Jasmine was always bad when it came to insults. The boy was rolling on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Stop laughing...ummm...monster head!" Jasmine yelled nervously. Having just realize what she just said, she also broke into laughter. "Monster head" she giggled.

After they settle down a bit, Jasmine went over to give the boy a hand. The guy wasn't bad looking. His hair was straight down so it cover his forehead. His hand was muscular but soft. He had the deepest blue eyes that made you want to gasp. His eyes were hypnotizing.

"You really are dumb." He said with a evil little grin.

"And you really are a jerk!" Jasmine said with the same little evil grin. That was one of the few times her insult came out right.

"Draco Malfoy! Where did you go?" A blonde hair lady yelled from down the street. She seemed to be Malfoy's mother. Malfoy grabbed his stuff and gave Jasmine a look she couldn't make out and left.

"That guy is weird, but cute." Jasmin said to herself. The boy turned around. Had he just heard her?

"Thanks, I don't think I'm bad looking either." His grin lited up his whole face, so it almost glowed. Boy, was he hot! That Jerk! "I don't think you're bad looking either." he added as he lean in to kiss Jasmine. It was a quick, but soft kiss. With that he ran to his mother, leaving Jasmine red and in complete shock.

After Jasmine watch Draco disappear into the crowd it hit her. "That Jerk took my broom!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jasmine went to get her robes and found Gally then they went home. She went straight to sleep after a busy day. The thought of that handsome jerk floating in her head. The kiss still lingering on her soft, rose lips, as she slept.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

The first kiss, exucted succifully. Okay, now review I want to know if I did the kissing thing too soon or just right. Sorry about the whole "monster head" thing. My sister wanted to use the computer but I told her that I had to finish this chapter before she could use it and she called me a "monster head" I thought it was sooooo stuipt I decided to use it in my story. Kisses and hugs! Love ya! Ba-Bye!! Go review Now!!!

This is a bunch of crap so don't read this unless you have nothing else to do.

You been warned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay if you're not going to review I'm going to tell you about my day. I woke up about 8:00 am and lied in bed for about an hour. I was thinking about what I should have in my story. Then after about an hour of jsut doing nothing I got up and took a shower. Then I put some stuff in my hair to make it soft then I brushed my teeth. Then I put stuff on my face. After all that I went down stairs and read some fanfiction. After reading I was really dissy becasue all of them are kind of running together now. I can't really tell apart any more. Well after that I decide to go fishing with my dad. Fishing was fun and all. I almost fell in the water about 10 times. Then I caught a fish it was huge, but it was only a carp. Then I threw it in the water before my dad could see it, becasue we have a rule "if you caught a fish you have to scale it and eat it" I wasn't going to scale that thing it was huge, and eating it forget about it, carp are gross. On the other hand bass and waleye are really good. After fishing I went home and took a shower. Then I put more crap in my hair to make it soft. Then I went downstairs to write my story. Then my sister called me a monster head. Then I tried to post my story on fanfiction but it wouldn't work, so I called my friend Jess and asked her what I did wrong. I turn out I did nothing wrong, my computer was just gay. Then we talked about crap. Then I found out that she didn't see Master and Commander or League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Then I told her I seen Master and Commander about 50 times. Then I told her that I really didn't like that movie all that much but I kept watching it I don't know why. Then I told her I watch it 3 times becasue I wanted to know what the Doctor name was, becasue during the whole movie everyone just called him "Doctor" but they never said his name. After watching it the 3rd time I found out his name, its Stephen. They only say his name once during the whole movie. That shows how boaring my life is. After talking to my friend I wrote more to story. This part that your reading right now. Well after I'm done writing this part I'm planing to hang with my bothers and go hang with my freinds a bit then go to sleep. If you just read all the stuff about my day you just got dumber. Well if you still reading you must really like me or something. Stop it, you're making me blush. Well luv ya!! Keep it real.


	3. The pass she hated

Hey everybody this chapter will explain all about Jasmine pass and other stuff too. I really hope you like it. Review plzzzzzz! (on hands and knee, begging)

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter!!! If it didn't sink it yet that I don't own Harry Potter then you should go to the doctor and check that out it might be something serious. I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

**The Pass She Hated**

Jasmine had a odd dream that night. Gally was holding a baby that looked about one year old. It was a girl, it was her! Gally was crying and mumbling something that sound like "I can't take care of her, I'm a house elf. She's my master." That was right Jasmine was Gally's master, she just forgot. Was this how Gally came to raise her. She never really thought about it. Gally was just there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jasmine got up from her dream and went to Gally's room to ask him about her dream.

"Gally? Gally? Can I talk to you?" Jasmine whisper.

"What? Oh, Jasmine! What's wrong." Gally said sleepily.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what? At this time." Gally said confused. But the look on Jasmine face told him it was important. "Okay, lets go and get a cup of tea then we'll talk."

Gally and Jasmine went to the dinning to have a cup of tea and talk. Jasmine told Gally of her dream. Gally seemed shock that she even remember that night.

"Gally what happen that night?"

"Umm..." Gally seemed lost of words. "I was planning on telling you later, but I guess now is better. Well, lets start from the beginning. Don't get mad with me, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would leave me. Promise me you wont get mad at me." Gally said trying to not make eye contact.

"Tell me what? Get mad at you for what? What is it?"

"Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise."

Gally took a deep breath and said "Your father is You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?!" Jasmine screamed outraged. This was ridiculous. Gally got her, ha-ha, that was a good one. But the look on Gally face told her that this wasn't a joke. How could this be, she was Voldemort's daughter. Just the sound of Jasmine, the biggest clumsy fool in the world, was Voldemort's daughter, it was mad. The same Voldemort that killed hundreds of people and tortured thousands. All of her life she imaged her father a honest working man; a man to be proud of, but Voldemort was the exact opposite.

"Yes, him." Gally continued, not want to say Voldemort's name. "That's not the worst part of it."

"There's more, how more can there be!"

"Your father still alive and he's coming back to power. That's why we moved. I didn't want you mix up in his 'business'. We didn't run out of money. Can you forgive me for lying to you? I had to iron my hand." Gally cried showing Jasmine his bandage hand. I just accrued to Jasmine that Gally was a house elf and he had rules as a house elf to follow. That meant not lying to Jasmine, his master.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Jasmine said studed. "Continue with the story please."

"Thanks, Jasmine. You're a great lady. Let's see where to begin...umm...okay... your mother was madly in love with you father. She had always loved him from the first year of Hogwarts to the day they got married. Your father never really showed any care for her, but she still loved him.

"When your father was gathering followers and was becoming very powerful your mother confessed her love to him. She never excepted him to do anything about it; she just wanted him to know. Out of no where he asked her to marry him. They had a small wedding. Not many knew of their marriage. I think the only reason he married her was becasue he wanted an heir to his power.

"When You-Know-Who was at his peek of power you were born. Your father was so busy with 'work' he wasn't there for you birth. He was never home. Your mother went mad with loneliness. She had no clue who she was or your father or even her only daughter, you. Then one night she..." Gally took a deep breath and continued "she killed herself. She took a deadly potion. Your father came home that night and held his dying wife in his arms as she died. It was the first time he showed any cared for her or anyone.

"Your father went power hungry. He blamed everyone but himself for her death. One night he told me to take care of you because he couldn't stand that house. I remember asking if he was going name you. You weren't named then. He told me to name you after the flower that you mother loved so much, jasmines. Then he left. He gave you his house and all his money. That night he went to go kill the Potters because of a prophesy or something. That's when his plan back fired and little Harry Potter destroyed him." Gally stopped, he was crying endless tears.

Jasmine was too confused to cry. She was still soaking in the information. Everything was too much. Her father was Voldemort. Her mother killed herself. Had her father ever loved his wife, her mother. Had her parents ever love her, by the sound of the story it didn't seem so. If her mother ever loved her she wouldn't have killed herself. If her father loved her he wouldn't have left. She was never loved, and she never loved. Jasmine liked the idea that she came out of thin air then the thought that she was an accident, the accident no one cared for.

Jasmine had enough. She had to get out of the room. It felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She was half way out the room when she realized something.

"Gally." Jasmine said, her voice a little choked up. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jasmine." Gally said though his tears, and tried to smile but he just cried more.

She was loved after all, by the least likely person. She was loved by a servant, by a house elf, by Gally her step father. She liked that thought, Gally her step father, because in life that's what Gally was, her father.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She lied in bed trying to soak everything in. Once it was all soaked in she cried. She never cried this hard. She was the happy type and crying was a new thing to her. Jasmine didn't like the feeling, and every time she tried to stop she would just cry harder. She cried until her eyes were all red and swollen up. She fell into a deep exulted sleep from crying so much. Her dreams were disturb by visions of her pass. The pass she hated.

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

That's it for now hope you enjoyed. I liked writing this chapter, it was quite fun. Nexts chapter should be done before school starts so keep reading. I have to go to the mall and go school shopping now. This sucks, I don't want to go to school and you can't make me!!! Sorry about that.

Sorry about not making Gally not sounding like a real house elf. I figure that he spent so much time with Jasmine that he started sounding like a wizard. I didn't want Jasmine sounding like a house elf that would be weird. Well see ya!


	4. Two HoneyPies and A SugarCake

This chapter turned out great so hope you enjoy!!!!!

Discaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you didn't get that by now I give up then! But I still luv ya. I still don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

**Two Honey-Pies and A Sugar-Cake**

The rest of that summer passed in a blink of an eye. Jasmine and Gally spent the rest of the summer pretending as if nothing unusual happen. Before Jasmine knew it, she was packing and then she was on the Hogwarts Express.

Jasmine got on the train and found a compartment to herself. She sat in a seat nearest to the window. Once the train took off Jasmine got really drossy. Train rides made her sleepy. And slowly she drifted off into slumber.

Jasmine had quite an odd dream as she slept. She was watching herself from a distance. The other Jasmine was in a very pretty white dress. Was that Jasmine getting married, no it couldn't be. Someone had his arms around her. Who was it, the real Jasmine went closer to see who it was, it was Malfoy. He was saying something, but she could hear. The other Jasmine was crying, but why? Then she stopped crying and thanked Malfoy and told him something the real Jasmine couldn't make out. Then Malfoy smiled and said something. Then they lean in for a deep kiss. What was that other Jasmine doing? That guy was a jerk, don't kiss him. They were getting closer and closer. Then Jasmine woke.

When Jasmine woke she realize that she was inches away from kissing a boy sitting next to her. The boy was stunned. He sat frozen in his seat his eyes wide with shock. It read clearly on is face "a total stranger had almost kiss me." Jasmine pulled away quickly. She felt stupid. She wasn't even at school and she had just make a fool of herself.

"Umm.. sorry about that. I had a dream and.....sorry." Jasmine said as she blushed more then before.

"That's okay." The boy said. He had jet black hair that was messy. His green eyes shown through his long bangs. He wore really baggy clothes that looked like he had on elephant skin. But all and all he wasn't bad looking. As a matter of fact Jasmine thought he was kind of cute.

"Do you want forget this ever happen and start from the beginning?" Jasmine asked feeling stupid again.

"Already forgotten." He said simply. "I'm Harry Potter by the way." he added sticking out his hand for Jasmine to shake.

"Nice to meet you. And I'm Jasmine." Jasmine said as she shook Harry's hand. Jasmine heard that name before but just couldn't remember where she heard it. It was on the tip of her tongue. Jasmine always had bad memory. She could only remember useless information, what great was that. She just brushed off the feeling.

"What year are you going to be in?" Harry asked as Jasmine returned to realty.

"My fourth."

"I'm my fourth year too. How come I've never seen you before?"

"I just transferred to Hogwarts."

"Wow! I didn't know people can transferred to Hogwarts. Well I hope you get Gryffindor as you house." Harry seemed a little too amazed at that fact of transferring. He had on the most friendly smile Jasmine had ever seen. Jasmine liked him, she could tell they were going to be great friends.

"House?" Jasmine said slightly confused.

"They are four of them, and the students gets separated into them. There are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, that's what house I'm in."

"Cool. Hogwarts seems awesome. It's way better than my other school."

"What school did you go to before?"

"I went to--" As Jasmine was talking two other people came in. One was already in her school uniform. She had brown bushy hair. The other person was a red hair boy who was taller then the girl and Harry.

"Oh, good you're awake." The girl said with a big friendly smile. Jasmine blushed remembering how she woke up. She looked over to Harry and saw he was also blushing. The girl notice this too, but didn't say anything.

"Jasmine this is Hermione." Harry introduced pointing at the girl who was talking. "And this is Ron." Pointing at the red head boy. "Ron, Hermione this is Jasmine."

After introductions they sat and talked about their summer. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to the Quidditch Cup. They told Jasmine all about it. After they were finished Jasmine told them that she didn't know anything about quitcdich. It was true that Quidditch was very popular in the wizard world, but Jasmine just never really got the point of the game. She guessed it was one of those things you had to see to get. Ron and Harry spent about half an hour explaining to Jasmine the game. Hermione didn't much care for the game and decide it was a great time to read her school books for the fifth time.

"Hermione, school hasn't even started and you got though them already?" Ron said half amazed and half in discus. Hermione just gave him a dirty look and kept reading.

Once Jasmine had finally got the object of the game things went smoothly from there. Jasmine was very delighted to get the game. She grabbed Ron's and Harry's hand and started jumping up and down. All three of them looked like they all just gone mad; jumping up and down yelling "She's got it" (and in Jasmine's case "I've got it").

"Stop it you guys. You're acting like a bunch of four year old." Hermione said sharply. All three of them stop. "I think the three of you should get you robes on. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

All three of them left the compartment mocking Hermione. Jasmine quickly changed into her robes and went outside to the hall way to wait for Ron and Harry. Once Harry and Ron came out they went to their compartment together.

"Hey Jasmine what happen to your shoes?" Harry said as he notice her feet were bare.

"Oh shoot! I forgot them in the the changing room. I'll be right back. You don't have to wait for me." Jasmine ran back to the dressing room and quickly put on her shoes and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jasmine was half way to her compartment when a door slid open and out came a boy. Jasmine tried to stop but she all she did was trip on her shoe lace and toppled over the poor fellow.

"Eat dirt ha Foe's chore end" Both Jasmine and the boy said together. There it was again, that nonsense sentence. Why had she just said that?

"I'm so sorry" Jasmine apologized as she helped him up. It was Malfoy. "It's you!" Jasmine said coldly.

"It's great seeing you again too." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"You have my broom" Jasmine said quickly as she remembered that he took her broom.

"Oh, my summer was great. And your's?" Malfoy said pretending he didn't hear Jasmine.

"Fine." Jasmine said slowly, she was a little confused. She was glazing into his beautiful blue eyes which seemed to have taken her breathe away. Then remembering herself she sharply said, "I want my broom back!" Then she thought, how rude that sounded and add "please."

Out of no where Malfoy started to laugh. "He's such a weird fellow" Jasmine thought. After Malfoy had finished laughing, out came Ron and Harry.

"Jasmine?" Harry said as he came over to Jasmine then he saw Malfoy and his face became very vetches. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Jasmine could sense the tension in the air and quickly intervened. "Malfoy was just about to give me my broom back, right?"

"Right." Malfoy said coldly. "it's in my compartment."

"Great I'll come with you to get it." Jasmine said happily trying to lighten the mood.

"We'll come with." Harry and Ron said together.

"It's okay" Jasmine said. She could tell Malfoy would never give back her broom if Harry and Ron were there. "I'll manage. I'll meet you back in the compartment. See ya!"

Jasmine and Malfoy went in the compartment near the back of the train. There was no one in the compartment, beside Jasmine and Malfoy. There were four trunks in the room and sweets were everywhere.

"Have a seat." Malfoy offered.

"I think I'll stand." Jasmine said kindly. Jasmine thought it was weird that this jerk was acting so nice.

"Then stand." Malfoy said as he went to grab the broom. Never mind he was still a jerk. He handed Jasmine the broom. "There you go."

"Thanks." Jasmine said nervously. He was still holding the broom gently. He took a step closer to Jasmine. His body was almost touching her's. He let go of the broom and placed his hand on Jasmine's. He slowly ran his hand up her arm. Jasmine heart was beating fast she could almost hear it. His hand reach her shoulder and it ran up her neck. He gently held her checks. His hand was so warm and gentle that it made Jasmine close her eyes. Jasmine opened her eyes slowly and saw that he was looking at her with a look she couldn't place her hand on. He took a step closer. He was now touching her. He was leaning in for a kiss. Jasmine didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or not. But as soon as both hand softly cupped her face she knew that--

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Before she could decide the compartment door open and they parted so quickly it could make you head spin. A girl walked in. She seemed to haven't seen anything. She was too busy talking to someone out in the hall to notice anything. She came in and went over to Malfoy and gave him a kiss on the checks. Jasmine nearly jumped at her. Jasmine was totally confused. She wanted to cry. But a thought crept over her; calming her down "I hate that jerk!"

"Who's that?" The girl said with a little discus in her voice. Jasmine didn't even know the girl's name a she already hated her.

"This is Jasmine." Malfoy said with a wide smile. Jasmine stuck out her hand so the girl could shake it. Even though Jasmine hated that girl, Jasmine was going to be nice to her any ways.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." Pansy superiorly and stiffly shook Jasmine's hand. Then she went back over to Malfoy and started to snuggle with him a little. That little Trap! Then she said to Malfoy and pretended as if Jasmine wasn't there anymore. "Oh Malfoy I miss you so much. I wrote to you about a billion times. I even went over to your house but you maid told me you were out of town." She said dramacitly.

"I know I told her to say that." Malfoy said under his breath, causing Jasmine to laugh. Malfoy gave a little smile. Pansy didn't hear.

"What did you say Sugar-Cake?" Pansy said sweetly. And giving Jasmine the cold eye, that made Jasmine stop laughing.

"I said I missed you too." Malfoy said quickly.

"You're not going call me by the my nick name you gave me. Oh you hate me!" Pansy said pretending to cry.

"No I don't...."

"Then say my name!" she demanded still "crying"

"honey-pie." Malfoy said quietly so no could hear.

"What? I couldn't hear you." She sobbed.

Jasmine leaned in to hear better. "Honey-Pie!" Malfoy said louder. Pansy stopped crying and gave Malfoy a big huge with a wide smile. Jasmine was trying so hard to hold in her laugher that she didn't care that Pansy just gave Malfoy a hug.

"Oh, you do love me, Sugar-Cake!" Pansy said happily.

Jasmine thought it was time to leave. She grab her broom and was leaving when Malfoy stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He said coolly.

"Back to my compartment. Harry and Ron will probably wonder where I went."

"You wont tell about this." He said quietly so Pansy wouldn't hear. He looked worry that Jasmine would tell.

"I wont." she said, but that didn't seem to convince Malfoy and add, "I promise." That did the trick.

Jasmine was leaving when she stopped and ran over to Malfoy and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and whispered "I promise Sugar-Cake."

He smiled and whispered back to her "thanks, Honey-pie."

With that Jasmine left leaving Pansy stunned. She looked like she could of ripped Jasmine head off.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Okay hope everyone enjoyed that as much as I had. There are two characters I'm planning on making look like total ass holes, one is Pansy and the other is Cho. Sorry if you like those characters. This chapter turned out great. When I first wrote it, it wasn't turning out all that great and was just going to trash it and just ship the whole train ride and have her get to Hogwarts by floo powder or something. But the whole idea of Pansy making her appearance was awesome. About the whole "Eat dirt ha Foe's chore end" that will make sense later. Don't want to ruin the surprise. Okay time to RR!!!!! Luv ya some more!

Just came up with the title of the chapter which you probably seen already. I luv it, Two Honey-Pies (that would be Pansy and Jasmine) and A Sugar-Cake (that would be Malfoy) I'm dumb!!


End file.
